Another
by Sandararaa
Summary: 'Bagaimana, jika dia bukan manusia'/SasuHina-OneShoot


**Happy Reading~**

" **Another"**

 **Disclaimer :** Semua karakter dalam cerita adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Pairing :** SasuHina

 **Warning :** Typo bertebaran, OOC, ide pasaran, tanpa edit dan jauh dari kata sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cekrek

Suara potretan terdengar jelas saat seorang pemuda membidik untuk kemudian mengabadikan sebuah pemandangan bunga tergantung disebuah rumah didaerah pemukiman padat penduduk yang tanpa sadar telah menarik perhatiannya.

Pemuda tersebut lantas menarik sudut bibirnya puas saat melihat hasil jepretannya yang cukup memuaskan di kamera LSRnya yang mengalung manis dilehernya.

Cuaca di pagi hari terlihat cerah dengan langitnya yang biru namun tak menyengat dan terasa hangat dengan semilir angin lembut yang menyegarkan, nampak benar-benar pas dan sempurna untuk menemani perjalannya kali ini.

Pemuda itu menggunakan beanie berwarna hitam, t-shirt putih, dan jeans yang begitu pas dan sempurna membungkus tubuhnya yang memang tampan-ralat benar-benar tampan, tak lupa dengan tas hitam punggungnya dan Timberland coklat sebagai pelengkap. Tinggi dan postur tubuhnya nyaris sempurna, kulit putih bersih, surai biru dongker, hidung mancung, bibir tipis juga garis rahangnya yang tegas, dan jangan lupakan netra matanya yang sekelam arang-gelap namun begitu pantas.

Pemuda tersebut melanjutkan perjalanannya. Pandangannya terlihat menelusuri setiap tempat, suasana, dan benda-benda yang ia lewati, kemudian mengabadikannya jika itu menarik perhatiannya. Seperti pemandangan pasar dan juga pemandangan dari orang-orang yang bekerja di kebun yang bahkan tak pernah ia jumpai di kota, begitu alami.

"TEMEEE." langkahnya terhenti, saat mendengar dan mendapati suara seseorang yang begitu sangat ia kenal tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya disertai senyum lebar-konyol-tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dengan langkah lebar kemudian menghampirinya,"Yo, bagaimana perjalananmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebarnya yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"Tenang dan damai, sebelum kau datang tentu saja." cibirnya setengah mengejek dan malah ditanggapi dengan tawa tak lucu dari lawan bicaranya. "Kau benar-benar tak berubah." Sasuke memilih mengabaikan seseorang yang memang berstatus sebagai sahabat lamanya itu-Namikaze Naruto- dan lebih memilih kembali berjalan.

Selama perjalanan hanya Naruto lah yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara dan bertanya mengenai banyak hal, misalnya mengenai bagaimana rasanya hidup di kota dan apakah kota sangat menyenangkan dan hal-hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan kota, tempat Sasuke tinggal. Bahkan Sasuke sampai dibuat pusing mendengarnya-ya ampun, bagaimana ia akan menjawabnya jika pertanyaannya bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda seperti itu?

"Kupikir, desa ini banyak berubah." hanya sebaris kalimat inilah yang akhirnya keluar, meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

"Hah~ sepertinya aku telah diabaikan." sindirnya dan dihadiahi delikan dari Sasuke,"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan diam." putusnya sembari mendumel.

Lama mereka berjalan, tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju- kediaman Namikaze-tempat tinggal keluarga Naruto dan juga tempat yang akan Sasuke tumpangi selama di desa.

"Tadaima~"

"Okaeri."

Saat mereka sampai, sudah ada nyonya Namikaze yang menyambut mereka saat mereka membuka pintu- "Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun."-lantas memeluk Sasuke, erat.

"Bagaimana kabar bibi dan paman Minato? Maaf, karena lama tak berkunjung kemari."

"Kau kan memang sok sibuk, Temee." ledek Naruto dan dihadiahi tendangan kaki dari Sasuke, kesal.

"Kami semua sehat." jawab ibu Naruto-Kushina-sembari tersenyum lembut sesaat sesudah melepas pelukannya. "Kau pasti sangat lelah. Bersihkan tubuhmu dan istirahatlah, Naruto akan menunjukkan kamarmu." Sasuke tersenyum mengangguk kemudian beranjak pamit untuk naik kelantai atas mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

"Baiklah, ini kamarmu-"tunjuk naruto kearah pintu berwarna coklat mahoni tersebut, membukannya dan berniat masuk sebelum tangan seseorang, tepatnya tangan Sasuke yang menarik kerah belakang dari bajunya, "Cukup sampai disini kau mengantarku, Dobe. Aku ingin istirahat." peringatnya. Ayolah, Sasuke butuh membersihkan tubuh dan juga istirahat dengan tenang tentu saja.

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan!" dan Naruto memilih hengkang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mulai masuk ke kamarnya dengan santai.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang, membersihkan tubuhnya dan istirahat sebentar, Sasuke lantas turun kelantai dasar setelah sebelumnya mengabari ibunya jika ia telah sampai dengan selamat. Saat itu Sasuke mendapati paman Minato dan bibi Kushina yang tengah meminum teh bersama, Sasuke menyapa sopan, "Selamat sore, paman, bibi."

"Oh, Selamat sore, Sasuke." Minato menjawab sembari tersenyum.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau lapar? Apa kau ingin bibi buatkan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku belum lapar, bibi. Sepertinya, aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar." tolak Sasuke sopan. "Lalu, dimana Naruto, bi?"

"Oh, Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit desa tadi." Sasuke mengangguk paham kemudian pamit keluar.

Berbeda dengan penampilannya ketika datang tadi, kali ini Sasuke mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang lengannya ia gulung sesiku, dan jeans juga sneekers, tak lupa dengan kameranya. Sasuke sepertinya ingin berkeliling lebih jauh untuk mencari scene yang bagus untuk ia jadikan objeknya. Terkadang pemandangan sore bisa sangat menakjubkan jika ia beruntung nantinya.

Sasuke berjalan meyusuri jalan setapak yang sedikit naik dan melewati hutan dengan banyak pepohonan disekitarnya. Dan berhenti saat Sasuke menemukan tempat yang sangat mengagumkan didepannya, sebuah padang dengan ribuan bunga yang bermekaran. Tak membuang waktu, Sasuke mengarahkan kameranya untuk segera mengabadikannya. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa foto yang cukup memuaskan, Sasuke lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah tentu dengan kamera yang masih ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangan Sasuke kembali terjatuh, kali ini kearah sebuah tebing yang menjulang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sinar matahari yang memantul mengenainya benar-benar menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kameranya dan mengarahkannya ke atas tebing. Saat akan membidiknya, Sasuke merasa melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di atas tebing dan-

Cekrek

-berhasil mengabadikannya, lantas melihat hasilnya. Dan benar saja, memang ada seseorang. Penasaran Sasuke kembali melihat kearah atas tebing, kali ini dengan kedua matanya.

Dengan mata sehitam arangnya, Sasuke dapat melihat seseorang yang berdiri diam diatas tebing itu adalah seorang, gadis? Yang menggunakan terusan berwarna putih gading, dengan tudung merah sewarna darah yang menutupi setengah dari badanya dengan ikatan rapi dedepan yang berkibar lembut saat angin menyapannya. Sasuke tak mengerti, apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis di atas tebing seperti itu? Sendirian pula. Apakah ia berniat bunuh diri? Pikirnya menerka-nerka.

Sasuke tertegun ditempatnya saat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya, manatapnya begitu lama dan telak. Sasuke bahkan berani bersumpah jika gadis yang saat ini menatap kearahnya benar-benar luar biasa mengagumkan. Wajahnya yang putih pucat begitu berlawanan dengan tudung merahnya dan juga rambutnya yang gelap, entahlah, Sasuke tak bisa menentukannya dengan jelas. Juga bagaimana bisa sorot matanya yang tajam, dan datar-namun nampak jelas jika ia juga terkejut-bisa begitu meneduhkan secara bersamaan hingga mampu memakunya begitu tepat dan sempurna hingga ia tak bisa bergerak, persis seperti orang bodoh seperti ini?

Dan ia semakin terlihat bodoh saja saat gadis itu memutuskan kontak mereka secara sepihak dan berbalik pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya yang masih tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya hingga gadis misterius itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke terkekeh setelahnya, mentertawakan kebodohannya yang sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Ya ampun, bodoh sekali.

.

.

.

Sasuke memang sangat menyukai dunia fotografi. Dulu bagi Sasuke yang baru berusia 16 tahun, dunia fotografi hanyalah sebuah hobi yang ia manfaatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menekuninya sebagai pekerjaan saat ini, dan sekarang usianya telah menginjak di angka 24 tahun.

Sasuke memang pernah tinggal di desa ini dulu sebelum ia dan keluargannya pindah ke kota saat usianya 12 tahun

Sasuke menyusuri jalan sama yang ia lalui saat berangkat tadi dengan sepasang earphone putih yang terpasang manis dikedua telingannya, menikmati musik di suasana seperti ini sepertinya tak buruk juga, setidaknya ia tak akan terlalu sendirian.

Sasuke mendecih samar setelah melihat jam tangan swiss army yang melingkar dilengannya, telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore lebih dan itu artinya bukan termasuk hal baik atau pilihan yang baik karena sebentar lagi gelap. Sasuke memang mencintai petualangan tapi tidak dengan terjebak dihutan sendirian di malam hari kan? Bukannya takut tapi hanya kurang persiapan saja, begitu pikirnya. Jadi, dengan langkah lebar dan sedikit tergesa Sasuke menuruni jalan setapak untuk keluar dari hutan.

Lagi, Sasuke tertegun ditempatnya. Langkahnya terhenti, saat pandangannya menemukan sosok itu lagi, seorang gadis di atas tebing. Kali ini ia berdiri membelakanginnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. _'Kenapa dia, hanya berdiri diam seperti itu?' batinya penasaran._

"Hei, kau gadis yang berdiri disana. Sebentar lagi malam, kau tak pulang?" tegur Sasuke pada akhirnya, namun tak ada jawaban.

Penasaran Sasuke melangkah, berniat mendekat, "Hei, kau mendengarku, kan?"

Gadis tersebut hanya menoleh tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, bahkan sepertinya ia juga tak berniat menjawab pertanyaaan yang baru saja Sasuke ajukan.

Kali ini, dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke dapat melihatnya dengan jelas jika gadis tersebut memiliki surai indigo sebahu dengan poni serta anak rambut yang membingkai wajah ayunya. Dan juga, ia memiliki warna mata yang jarang Sasuke lihat, putih? Tidak sepertinya bukan, terlihat aneh, namun entah mengapa terasa pantas untuknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi malam, kurasa akan sangat berbahaya jika kau masih berkeliaran di hutan sendirian seperti ini." Tambah Sasuke saat sudah berdiri disamping gadis itu. Sasuke bahkan tak sadar jika ia bisa berbicara sepanjang ini, untuk orang asing pula. Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tampak bingung dan terlihat heran disampingnya. "Anda tak takut, padaku?"

Sasuke mengeryit bingung, ternyata gadis tersebut bisa bicara juga. "Kenapa, aku harus takut padamu?"

Gadis itu menunduk sebentar untuk kemudian tersenyum begitu lembut pada Sasuke setelahnya, "Anda orang pertama yang menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan."

Sasuke kembali mengangkat alisnya bingung, memangnya salah ia bicara begitu? Gadis ini benar-benar aneh, begitu pikirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke tampak penasaran dengan sesuatu entah apa yang sejak tadi gadis itu pandangi, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mendapati apapun itu didepannya saat ini.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya mencari udara segar." jawabnya lembut. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, namun hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Terkadang Sasuke mencuri pandang kearah samping melalui ekor matanya. Melihat gadis yang berjalan disampingnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu tak asing bagi Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, kita bisa berpisah dari sini." ungkap gadis itu menyadarkan Sasuke jika mereka telah keluar dari hutan.

"Kau tak apa-apa berjalan sendirian? Aku bisa mengantarmu jika kau ingin." tawarnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri dari sini." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah, aku tahu namamu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat mendengarnya, "Kau bisa memanggilku, Hinata." dan Sasuke benar-benar terpaku saat melihat senyuman itu, Cantik-sangat.

Sasuke mulai beranjak pulang dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Saat menoleh kebelakang, Hinata masih berdiri disana, menatapnya. Namun saat sudah jauh dan tak mendapati Hinata di pandangan matanya, senyumnya memudar saat menyadari sesuatu, kenapa bisa ia lupa untuk memberitahu namanya?

Dasar bodoh

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Namikaze, Sasuke mendapati paman Minato, bibi Kushina, dan Naruto yang terlihat mondar-mondir kebingungan.

"Aku pulang."

"Yakk Temee, darimana saja kau?"

"Astaga, syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Sasuke-kun, kau darimana saja? Kami semua khawatir, saat kami tahu kau tak bersama Naruto." bibi Kushina menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku hanya berkeliling desa bi. Maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir seperti ini."

"Kau membuat kami semua hampir jantungan kau tahu? Kupikir kau kesasar." Naruto kembali buka suara dengan kesal namun syarat khawatir.

"Kau pasti lapar, makan malamlah dulu, kemudian istirahat, huh?" Sasuke mengangguk patuh.

Setelah makan malam, dan membersihkan diri Sasuke mengambil kameranya. Dengan bersender di kusen jendela kamarnya, Sasuke menghidupkan kameranya kemudian melihat satu persatu gambar yang berhasil ia dapatkan sore tadi, hingga sampai pada gambar Hinata ditebing. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya, dari semua gambar yang ia dapatkan Sasuke jujur lebih menyukai gambar tangkapannya satu ini, terlihat sempurna dan alami. Puas, Sasuke lantas mematikan kameranya kemudian pandangannya beralih keluar jendela.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke merasa jika ia baru saja melihat Hinata tengah berdiri diluar dari tempatnya berada. Tentu saja itu tak mungkin kan?

.

.

.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, Sasuke mulai sering kembali ke hutan, dan sudah seminggu ia berada di desa dan selama seminggu itu pula Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu. Kali ini dengan Hinata yang selalu menunggunya. Meski mereka sudah sering bertemu, Hinata sama sekali tak banyak berubah, pakaian dan tudung yang ia kenakan, semuanya sama dan Sasuke tak terlalu memikirkannya kemudian. Kali ini Sasuke dan Hinata bersama-sama pergi kearah tebing.

Hinata berdiri didepan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya, tersenyum saat mengamati setiap pergerakan kecil yang Hinata ciptakan. "Hinata." merasa namanya dipanggil Hinata sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya-

Cekrek

Kali ini senyum puas tercetak di bibir Sasuke sedangkan Hinata nampak kesal karna tahu jika Sasuke mengambil gambarnya tiba-tiba, "Kau curang, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau cantik." pujinya hingga membuat Hinata terdiam seketika dengan kedua pipi yang memerah, manis sekali.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Disini, sangat mengagumkan."

Hinata mengangguk, mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan di bawah sana dari atas tebing bersama-sama.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau percaya dengan hal-hal mistis? Seperti iblis, siluman, dan apapun itu." Hinata bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas dan menjawab, "Hn, aku percaya jika manusia tak hidup sendirian di dunia ini."

Hinata terdiam, "Apa Sasuke-kun, tak merasa takut?"

"Bohong jika aku tak takut, kan?" Hinata menoleh, "tapi, sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika kami tak mengusik atau pun menyakiti satu sama lain."

Hinata terdiam, lagi.

"Kenapa, kau bertanya hal seperti itu, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng sembari tertawa, "Tidak, hanya memastikan saja apakah Sasuke-kun pemberani atau tidak."

"Ck, jangan tertawa huh?" peringatnya. Sasuke tak mengerti, kenapa perasaanya terasa hangat saat melihat Hinata, nyaman saat berada didekatnya, dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal tanpa pernah ia sadari.

Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum selebar itu, tanpa Sasuke sadari sebelah tangannya telah sampai di pipi Hinata, menyentuhnya lembut. Hinata sempat terhenyak sebentar saat menyadarinya sebelum kembali tersenyum sendu padanya.

"Kau sangat dingin, Hinata." gumanya rendah saat mendapati kulit pucah Hinata yang semakin memucat.

"Hm-hm tidak apa, telapak tangan Sasuke-kun sangat hangat. Dan bagiku ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

.

.

.

"Teme, beberapa penduduk mengatakan jika kau sering pergi ke hutan di sebelah selatan. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Naruto bertanya penasaran setelah ia datang ke kamar Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya mencari beberapa objek foto." jawab Sasuke ringkas.

"Hanya itu?" cecar Naruto, "Jangan terlalu sering pergi kesana sendirian, Teme. Hutan bukanlah tempat yang bisa kau kunjungan tanpa pernah merasa khawatir seperti itu. Berbahaya." tambahnya kemudian yang hanya dihadiahi 'hn' tak jelas dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa Naruto menjadi sedikit cerewet sekarang

"Dobe, kau tahu dimana Hinata tinggal?"

"Siapa kau bilang? Hinata?"-heran Naruto. "..memangnya dia siapa?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal saat mendapati respon Naruto yang menurutnya bodoh itu. "Sudahlah, bukan apa-apa." kemudian memaksa Naruto untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hinata? Sepertinya aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu sama sekali di desa. Apa dia sedang bercanda?" gumam Naruto terheran-heran sembari menuruni tangga, dan melihat ayah ibunya di sana dan berniat menanyakannya.

"Ayah, ibu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Hm, apa itu nak?" Minato bertanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak penduduk yang melihat Sasuke sering pergi ke hutan di sebelah selatan sana. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia bertanya padaku seseorang yang bernama Hinata. Apakah Ayah dan Ibu tahu?" jelasnya.

"Hinata?" Minato menggeleng, "..ayah dan ibu tak pernah mendengarnya."

"Benarkah? Lalu Hinata siapa yang ia tanyakan?"

"Tapi, tolong katakan pada Sasuke untuk jangan terlalu sering kesana, nak?" tegas ayahnya.

"Memang kenapa, yah?"

"Bukankah sejak dulu penduduk disini percaya jika hutan di sebelah selatan, terdapat penjaga?" Naruto sedikit merinding mengingatnya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa?

"Meski tak pernah melihat sosok nya, tapi penduduk selalu menyebutnya dewi hutan."

"Hah~ bagaimana bisa aku lupa hal sepenting ini?" Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. "lalu apa mungkin jika Hinata yang dimaksud Sasuke itu?"

"Entahlah nak, hanya Sasuke yang tahu."

.

.

.

"Hei Teme, kau ingi pergi kemana? Lebih baik jangan jika kau ingin pergi ke hutan." peringat Naruto saat mendapati Sasuke yang akan pergi keluar.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Dobe."

"Hinata, Kau ingin menemuinya lagi?" Naruto lagi-lagi bertanya, "Lebih baik kau menjauhinya, Teme. Aku serius."

"Apa, maksudmu?" Sasuke nampak mendelik tak suka.

"Bagaimana, jika dia bukanlah manusia?"

"Jangan membuat omong kosong. Aku pergi." dan Sasuke pergi tanpa mengindahkan peringatan serta teriakan dari Naruto, sama sekali.

Meski begitu, Sasuke tak bisa untuk tak memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya, karna Naruto nampak begitu serius saat mengatakannya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Memang Sasuke akui jika Hinata sedikit aneh, seorang gadis sendirian di hutan hingga larut, berdiri di tebing, pakaian sama, pertanyaan aneh, semuannya terasa, janggal.

"Sepertinya ada yang tengah kau pikirkan, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya khawatir saat mendapati Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, tak berbicara apapun.

"Wah~ padahal aku selalu sering kemari. Tapi, kenapa pemandangan seperti ini selalu tampak luar biasa setiap harinya?" Hinata berlari lebih kedepan di tebing yang selalu ia kunjungi. Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata dari jauh.

 _'Bagaimana, jika dia bukanlah manusia?'_

 _'Lebih baik kau menjauhinnya, aku serius.'_

Tidak mungkin, kan?

Hari semakin sore, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera kembali tentu dengan Hinata yang selalu berjalan disampingnya namun sedikit melambat dan terhuyung. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanyanya sembari memegangi tubuh Hinata yang semakin dingi di kulit Sasuke.

"Duduklah sebentar, akan aku carikan air." Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, belum jauh sebelum sebuah suara seorang kakek yang tengah membawa kayu menghentikannya.

"Hei nak! Kamu tadi habis bicara dengan siapa di sana?" tanyanya setelah Sasuke menghadap kearahnya.

"Dengan-"

Deg

Suara Sasuke tercekat, saat tak mendapati siapapun di sana, tidak ada Hinata, dimanapun.

 _'Bagaimana, jika dia bukanlah manusia?'_

Tiba-tiba apa yang dikatakan Naruto melintas mulus di kepalanya. Lantas dengan cepat Sasuke berlari, kembali ke arah hutan meninggalkan kakek yang menyapanya begitu saja dengan wajah terheran-heran.

Hanya satu dipikiran Sasuke saat ini, menemukan Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke sembarang arah dengan terus memanggil Hinata, namun tak ada sahutan bahkan sosok Hinata di manapun.

Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke tebing, dan napasnya sedikit melega saat mendapati Hinata berdiri di sana, membelakanginya. "Hinata." panggil Sasuke lirih.

Sasuke tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Kemudian Hinata mulai berbalik menghadapnya sembari menurunkan tudungnya namun pandangannya tak lagi menatapnya. Sasuke mengamati Hinata dari atas hingga bawah, dan baru menyadari jika Hinata sama sekali tak memakai alas apapun di kakinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke berucap tak percaya sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menangis, "maafkan aku."

"Bukankah aku akan terlihat seperti orang tak waras karena menyukai sesuatu yang tak nyata, Hinata?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku dan malah menjatuhkanku begitu telak tanpa pernah mengetahui apapun?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat menyadari bibir sedingin es itu menempel lembut di bibirnya. Hinata menciumnya dengan segenap perasaan yang ia punya, cinta, kesepian, dan juga penantian. Di dalam ciuman itu Hinata memberihu segalanya.

Pertemuan mereka

Kebersamaan mereka dan-

Janji mereka 13 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana bisa Sasuke melupakannya?

Melupakan seorang kakak cantik yang menolongnya saat Sasuke kecil yang berusia 11 tahun tersesat dan terluka di hutan.

Bagaimana bisa?

Dan Sasuke begitu menyesal karena tak pernah mengenali dan menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang selama ini menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan sekarang Hinata menghilang, memudar perlahan dari pandangannya. Dan masih tersenyum begitu lembut padanya untuk terakhir kalinya, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Selalu."

"Terimakasih karena telah menepati janjimu, padaku. Terimakasih."

Sasuke terjatuh begitu telak saat itu.

 _'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, adik kecil?'_

' _Kau bisa memanggilku, Hinata.'_

 _'Kak Hinata, sangat cantik.'_

 _'Sasuke-kun akan pergi meninggalkan kakak?'_

 _'Saat sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan menemui kakak disini.'_

 _'Janji?'_

 _'Hm, janji.'_

 **End**

a/n: Saya tahu ini aneh, tapi entah kenapa saya tetap nulis ini cerita, ya ampun, dadakan pula. ;-D

baiklah, anggap ini selingan dari saya, hehe

oh ya, disini saya membuat rambut Hinata pendek sebahu ya, ^^

oke, see you~

with love,

Sandarara

Sudikah untuk review?


End file.
